


It's You, Always You

by h5mcdann0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 9x01 alternate ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h5mcdann0/pseuds/h5mcdann0
Summary: Steve wakes up in the hospital after nearly drowning in the tank and Danny is not amused.





	It's You, Always You

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the premier and ended up being inspired to write this during class a couple days later. Shoutout to @tari-aldarion for screaming about this with me and being the best beta, this one’s for you bub <3

Steve slowly opened his eyes and found himself under the familiar bright hospital lights. He looked around the room as he came to and saw Danny by his bedside, worry etched all over his face. Steve started shifting and Danny helped him up into a sitting position.

“Steve?! Hey, hey how are you feeling?” Danny asked, moving closer.

The night’s events came back to him in a rush - the tank, the hallucination, the fight. He had nearly drowned trying to escape it all. Of course, Danny had been there to get him out. Steve knew that he would, yet a part of him still felt bad that it had even gone this far when he should have been more careful from the start.

He must've been lost in thought too long because it was Danny’s touch that brought him back to reality. Danny gently cupped Steve’s face and turned it to face him, “Hey, look at me. What’s my name?”

“Danny,” Steve rasped out, as if he could forget. He took Danny’s hand in his, grounding himself.

Danny’s face softened just the slightest, “Good, how long have we known each other?”

“50 years,” Steve replied easily.

Danny’s eyes widened, “50?” He looked away for a moment, stunned, “50… that’s not funny.”

A smile ghosted across Steve’s lips, “feels like 50 years.”

“That’s not funny. I’m trying to be serious here.” Danny chided.

Steve looked at Danny fondly, “it’s gonna take more than a little brain scrub to make me forget you okay?”

“Okay,” Danny shrugged and sat back in his chair.

Steve could tell that Danny was less than amused. It was obvious in the way Danny refused to look at him. He sunk back into the pillows, mentally punching himself for not taking Danny seriously. Steve looked up at the ceiling, finally realizing what Danny must have gone through tonight. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Danny had been through hell and back worrying about him, saving him when he couldn’t do it himself, and all Steve had done was joke about it.

Steve was exhausted and used what little remaining energy he had to push himself back up. Danny hadn’t moved an inch and stared off at the ground, seemingly lost in thought.

“Danny,” Steve started, he found that he couldn’t meet Danny’s eyes. “Hey, thank you.” He rasped, voice full of emotion. Danny rolled his eyes as Steve turned away, twisting his face to get some sort of control back. He desperately wished he was doing anything but this, yet knew he had to make things right between them. Danny meant everything to him. Steve thought it was ironic that just last night, they were out on the lanai chairs, thinking of a way to surprise Danny’s kids after school the next day. He remembered watching the moonlight dance across his boyfriend’s face as he beamed with each new idea - Steve wanted to live in that moment forever.  

He chanced a look back at Danny, “Come on, I love you.” He said softly, hoping it would carry what he felt but was unable to say.

Danny rolled his eyes again, “You’re welcome.”

Steve watched as Danny finally relaxed, but knew there was something more he wanted to say. Danny fixed him with an intense gaze, choosing his next words carefully. Sighing, Steve started mentally preparing himself for the tirade that was bound to leave Danny’s mouth.

Danny stood up and walked around the room, running a hand over his face and through his hair. “God, I should’ve done this at your house earlier,” he trailed off to himself.

Steve was taken aback, a million scenarios running through his head. _Danny’s going to leave because I couldn’t take care of myself. Or because he’s tired of saving me. Or because I’m not worth saving…_

Danny walked back to Steve’s beside and Steve’s eyes widened, expecting the worst. Steve had endured a lot of torture in his life, yet this was the one thing he wasn’t sure he could handle.    

He watched Steve for a moment, memorizing every detail of his face. “You’re an idiot,” he said matter-of-factly.

Steve was visibly confused, “I’m sorry for today, Danno. Would you just-”

Danny shook his head. He moved closer and started again, quietly. “No, okay you’re an absolute idiot because you keep going off trying to get yourself killed. You keep doing these insane things because you think you have to and it worries me like hell not knowing if you’ll make it. You weren’t conscious when I pulled you out of that tank and I really thought I was too late this time.”

Steve watched Danny look away, trying to compose himself, and held his breath. Danny moved to sit at the edge of the bed and took Steve’s hands tightly in his own. “I didn’t name our restaurant Steve’s for you to not be there alright? You deserve all the happiness in the world and I’d do anything to make sure you get to see it. I need you by my side, always, as crazy as that sounds, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I love you, Steve. From the moment we met, it’s always been you.”

Steve blinked, almost overwhelmed, “Danny, I don’t know what to say… ”

Danny softly brushed his fingers over Steve’s jaw and leaned in, closing the distance between them with a sweet kiss. Steve couldn’t believe they’d come this far in eight years. They were finally happy, despite everything that happened, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

Danny pulled back just enough to see the shy smile on Steve’s face. He grinned in response and reached down to slip a ring into Steve’s hand.

“Marry me?”

-~-~-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and supporting me!! Bet you didn't see that end coming ; )
> 
> You can find me @h5mcdann0 on tumblr, come say hi!! : )


End file.
